


Afternoon Delight

by DanversSquared



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Guilt, Kalex, Masturbation, PWF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversSquared/pseuds/DanversSquared
Summary: Alex walks in on Kara in a compromising position.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is established Kalex relationship. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read! For everyone else, hope you enjoy!

“Kara?”

 Alex slipped quietly into Kara’s apartment, locking the door behind her. She noticed that her sister’s shoes were sitting primly on the matt and that the oven was set to bake. Knowing that Kara would probably never leave the apartment with her oven left on, Alex padded through the rooms in search of the blonde. What she didn’t expect to find was Kara prone on her bed, blue pants pushed down her legs, with two fingers buried deep inside her pussy. The sight sent an immediate jolt of arousal through the brunette’s body and she slumped against the door frame for support. Kara must have noticed because in two seconds she had moved from her place on the bed, with her pants pulled back up, to stand in front of Alex. She was smirking.

 “Hey, big sis. It appears you caught me in a bit of a,” she leaned in closer to Alex’s ear, “tight situation.”

 Alex let out a slight groan at the thought of just how tight Kara was implying. Without thinking she laced her fingers through the blonde’s hair and pulled her closer, crashing their lips together. They both let out a moan at the feeling and soon enough Alex was leading them back towards Kara’s bed. Without breaking their kiss, the older Danvers pushed until she was straddling Kara against the mattress. They were both panting into each other’s mouths as Alex ground down against her little sister’s thighs. Kara moved her lips from her sisters and started trailing a line of kisses down Alex’s neck.

 “You totally knew that I was there, don’t even try to lie to me. We both know you can hear me coming from a mile away,” Alex panted out, tilting her head to give Kara better access.

 Kara only chuckled, nipping and sucking at the newly exposed skin. “I won’t need to be a mile away in a few minutes.”

 Alex had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s puns, grinding down harder in response. This drew a loud moan from Kara which vibrated straight through Alex’s core. Feeling herself get lost in Kara’s touch, she started to lean back, much to the blonde’s protests. Those protests were short lived, however, when Alex proceeded to reach down and haul her work shirt tantalizingly off of her body. Immediately Kara was sitting up, her lips trailing wet kisses across collarbones and down the newly exposed skin of her breasts. Alex could feel Kara’s nimble fingers work their way up her back and play with the band of her bra, a silent question in her eyes. A small nod was all Kara needed before the bra was on the floor and soft lips were wrapped around a hardening nipple.

 Alex moaned, both of her hands coming up to cradle the blonde locks against her chest. She bucked slowly against Kara, already feeling her wetness soaking through her underwear. She knew she wasn’t going to last long if Kara kept touching her like this, but there was no way in hell she was going to slow down.

 “Fuck, Kara. Your lips feel so good baby,” Alex moaned, relishing in the small zings of pleasure currently radiating through her body. Kara only hummed in response which drew a small gasp from the older Danvers. This seemed to spur the blonde on as she pulled back and took the neglected peaked nub into her mouth, nipping gently and swirling her tongue soothingly over the skin. Alex groaned at the contact and gripped onto Kara’s shirt, fisting the material in her long fingers. Desperate for more contact, Alex reluctantly pushed her sister back.

 “I think we’re playing on a little uneven terms right now,” Alex smirked, pinching Kara’s shirt for emphasis. After a couple of seconds of understanding, Kara was instantly naked and on top of Alex with her hands clasped tight around her big sisters waist.

 Alex took in the look of Kara’s mussed up hair, blown pupils and the way her chest heaved with every ragged breath. She allowed her eyes to travel down the blonde’s body, over her hanging breasts and further to the soft curls in the valley between her legs. She couldn’t help herself from leaning up and pressing soft kisses to the corners of her sisters mouth, then down her jaw and then to the soft expanse of her neck. She spent a moment there, sucking the impenetrable skin, determined to one day leave her mark. Kara’s soft moans above her made her heart melt in a way that no sister should ever feel about her sibling. Pushing back the guilt that accompanied those thoughts, she kissed her way back up Kara’s neck and connected their lips in a searing kiss.

 “Alex...” Kara started between kisses, “do you ever think that we should stop doing this?”

 Alex froze, a small frown adorning her face, “I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted too, baby.”

 Kara let out a soft huff of breath before a small, shy smile took its place on her bruised lips, “Good. I don’t think I could either.”

 They both giggled as they reattached their lips with a new vigor, all shame and guilt tossed out the window for now. Alex moved her hands to Kara’s waist and in a split second she had them turned around, with Kara’s back pressed hard against the bed.

 “Baby, let me take care of what you started before I got here,” Alex whispered, her lips brushing against Kara’s ear. The blonde could only nod as her other senses were occupied by the feeling of her sisters tongue working its way down her body. After a few moments of agonizing torture, Kara’s breath hitched as she felt Alex’s soft lips touch her nipple. Kara looked down and found Alex staring back at her as her tongue slipped from between her lips and started flicking at the peak. Kara’s eyes snapped shut, her body arching into her sisters mouth. Alex knew that Kara’s nipples were always so responsive, so she played this to her advantage often. She teased and sucked the sensitive flesh, drawing only the most wanton of sounds from the blonde.

 “Alex, I need you to touch me!” Kara all but cried out.

 Alex was only too happy to oblige. With one hand she tweaked Kara’s nipple and her other hand found its way to the apex of the younger girls thighs. Kara moaned at the touch, bucking her hips to get more contact. Alex smirked against her skin, biting maybe a little bit too hard down on Kara’s flesh as she swiftly entered her with two fingers.

 “I love how wet I make you,” Alex moaned, trailing her kisses down Kara’s squirming body.

 Kara groaned and fisted her big sisters hair, words coming out between croaking breaths, “It’s all for you babe, why don’t you taste.” Then she proceeded to pull Alex down her body, spreading her legs wider for the woman. Alex moaned appreciatively at the sight before her.

 “You smell so good, baby. I bet you taste even better,” Alex concluded her statement with a broad stroke of her tongue against Kara’s folds. “Yep, definitely better. Fuck, Kara. Can you imagine what mom would say if she walked in here right now?”

 Kara moaned loudly and ground her pussy into Alex’s face. Alex knew that Kara found the taboo of their relationship hot. She loved the fact that it was wrong even though they weren’t blood related. Yes, it sometimes chewed them up with guilt, but in times like this it was nothing but a spur to continue.

 “She’d p-probably disown me,” Kara giggled but it slowly turned into a moan as her folds spread around Alex’s tongue. She bucked against the brunette, feeling herself approaching climax quickly. Alex’s fingers were picking up pace, pounding into her dripping pussy at an almost maddening rhythm. Kara’s moans were basically cries now as Alex flicked her clit slowly with her tongue. She made sure to take her time, contradicting the fast pace her fingers set inside the blonde.

 “Fuc-Alex! I’m going to come, baby! Keep licking just like that!” Kara screamed, one hand still fisted in her sisters hair, the other arm thrown over her mouth to try and mute her cries. Alex smirked, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face as she kept her rhythm, knowing that Kara was about to come into her mouth.

 With one final swipe of her tongue, Kara arched off the bed, her grip in Alex’s hair approaching painful as Kara held her tight against her core. Alex lapped gently, coaxing out every last spasm of pleasure from her baby sister. Once Kara calmed enough to sink back against the bed, Alex pulled out her fingers, replacing them with her tongue. Slowly but surely, she licked whatever slick liquid she could find, avoiding Kara’s sensitive nub. When she could find no more she hoisted herself up onto her elbows and stared up at the heaving blonde.

 “I love watching you come,” Alex stated bluntly, a small smirk playing on her lips. Kara rolled her eyes, the blush still tinting her cheeks.

 “I’m sure you do, big sis,” Kara smirked, loving the way that Alex’s eyes darkened at the title. Reaching down, she effortlessly pulled the brunette up, wrapping her arms around her waist. Without hesitation they connected their lips, both leaning into each other in a way that was only for them. Kara raised a hand, cradling Alex’s face gently as their lips slid over one another’s.

 “I love you, Kara,” Alex whispered, pulling back to look into her sisters eyes.

 Kara smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s pouting lips, “I love you more. But I do believe I owe you something…” Kara trailed off, moving a hand to squeeze her sister’s ass as if to punctuate a point.

 Alex rolled her eyes at Kara ruining their moment, but smiled anyways. “Yes, yes you do. Go get the strap on. I want you to take me hard and fast. On the floor,” she added with a smirk.

 Kara drew back, her eyes wide, clearly not expecting that reaction. Within seconds Kara had composed herself and was pulling the strap on up over her toned legs. Alex nearly groaned at the sight, slipping her way off the bed and onto her knees in front of the blonde.

 “I can’t wait for you to stick that cock inside of me, Kara,” Alex said carefully, watching as Kara secured the dildo inside the harness. “It’s going to fill me up so fucking good.”

 Kara felt a new wave of arousal hit her as goosebumps broke out over her skin. She didn’t have time to respond though as Alex had chosen that moment to lean forward and take the head of the cock into her mouth. Kara groaned at the sight of her sister’s sexy lips sliding steadily over her member. Without hesitation she grabbed Alex’s head and bucked against her face. Alex moaned and tried to relax her throat as Kara pushed further back into her mouth.

 This was something they both enjoyed. Kara enjoyed the control and Alex loved being used for Kara’s fantasies. One kink they had discovered together was that Kara loved getting her cock sucked, even more so, deep throated. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t feel anything, the visual alone was enough. It sent waves of arousal through her body and she knew just by looking at Alex right now that she was dripping wet.

 She continued to fuck her sister’s face, the dildo sliding in and out of pink lips steadily. Each time she went that little bit further or that little bit harder, she was rewarded with a sloppy moan. Eventually, Kara was bucking in and out of Alex’s mouth swiftly, small choking sounds coming from her big sisters throat. After one particularly rough thrust, Alex pushed on her thigh and Kara got the message to back off.

 “I need you inside of me. Now.” Alex growled, falling onto her elbows and knees, her ass presented for her sister. Kara didn’t need to be told twice as she kneeled and in one swift motion, impaled the cock into Alex’s pussy. Between the saliva left on the dildo and Alex’s own dripping wetness, they had no need for any more lubrication.

 Alex groaned at the feeling of being filled by her sister’s cock. She pushed back against Kara, her ass coming to meet her with every thrust. She could feel the hard wood beneath her knees but all she cared about was the massive pleasure coming from between her thighs and hearing her sisters light moans as she fucked her from behind.

 Kara thrust at almost an inhuman pace. She knew that Alex loved it when she showed her power in the bedroom, so she took every advantage of that. Switching her weight, she leaned over her sister, and bucked hard. This caused Alex to lose balance off of her elbows and now she was basically face first into the floor. A new jolt of arousal spread through her core at the thought of being utterly and completely used by her baby sister. With this thought she could feel herself approaching climax. Swiftly, she moved her own hand between her legs and started rubbing at her clit frantically.

 “Kara I’m com-,” and then she was crying out in pleasure, her body convulsing as wave after wave of endorphins rushed her system. Kara kept her pace, riding out her own smaller orgasm behind her sister. They both collapsed, Kara wrapping her arms around Alex’s torso, both sisters breathing hard. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Alex turned around in Kara’s arms and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

 “We should get up. Our friends will be here soon,” Alex whispered, giggling at Kara’s eye roll and pout.

 “Why do our friends always have to be such cock blocks? I just want to have a night with my girlfriend without them having to come over and ruin the mood,” Kara grumbled, pulling herself and Alex up off the floor. Alex chuckled and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, steading herself on limp legs.

 “Well, we still have time for a quick shower…if you’d like,” she whispered against the blonde’s ear, nibbling softly on the tender flesh. Kara didn’t answer, only scooped her girlfriend up and flew them towards the bathroom.

 “Let’s just hope Winn doesn’t decide to show up early again, I think we’re running out of excuses with him,” Alex could be heard saying before there was a loud yelp followed by a deep moan.

 “Less talky, more kissy,” Kara smirked, pressing her sister against the shower wall.

 “I guess if you sa-,” Alex’s words were cut off by Kara’s lips against hers.

 Fortunately for them, their friends were late that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any prompts you'd like to see. I'm open to most things!


End file.
